This application relates to a new cultivar of Tillandsia trifasciata. The new variety is the product of chance discovery. The inventor discovered the new variety as a whole plant, naturally occurring mutation from the parent plant, an unnamed Tillandsia hybrida. 
The new variety was first observed, by the inventor, in 2011 in a planting of the parent plant, at a commercial nursery in Torrance, Calif. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential observation of ‘RAINFOREST RED’, assessing the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘RAINFOREST RED’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory in Belgium by tissue culture in 2016. Subsequent asexual propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through successive generations.